The invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising an evacuated tube which includes a neck, a display window and a cone portion, said cathode ray tube being provided with a means for generating at least one electron beam and a deflection unit with a front side facing the display window and having deflection coils for deflecting the electron beam across the display window.
Such cathode ray tubes are used, inter alia, for television receivers and computer monitors.
Cathode ray tubes of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph are known.
In operation, a deflection unit consumes energy.